1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combined glove and tool devices and more particularly pertains to a new Insulated Mitt With Utensil for protecting the hands of a cook while preparing foods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combined glove and tool devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, combined glove and tool devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art combined glove and tool devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,320; U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,121; U.S. Pat. No. D306,366; U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,495; U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,922; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,296.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Insulated Mitt With Utensil. The inventive device includes a palm piece and a back piece joined together to form a mitten, and an elongated rigid utensil removably and interchangeably fastened to each the palm piece and the back piece with an end of the utensil extending beyond the mitten whereby the mitten can be worn interchangeably on the left hand and the right hand of the wearer and the utensil can be effectively grasped and manipulated to perform various cooking tasks.
In these respects, the Insulated Mitt With Utensil according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the hands of a cook while preparing foods.